


Late Night Visitor

by Not_You



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Eggs, F/F, Fempreg, I regret everything, Impregnation, Levitation, OCs for porn, Or not, Oviposition, Size Kink, Succubus, Weirdness, Wings, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Weird late-night porn because I haven't been writing anything.  This is the only thing that would happen, so here we are.  Succubus on desperate horny nerd who thinks she's dreaming, go!





	Late Night Visitor

Alice is just the kind of girl to welcome a succubus. Scrawny, pasty white, and always reading at least two fantasy or sci-fi novels at once, peering out at the world from behind thick glasses and filled with the endless and perverse hungers of the proverbial quiet ones. Alice sometimes writes long lists of the things she wants to do or have done to her someday, and then burns them because it's the only way to keep a secret completely safe these days.

So tonight, when she opens her eyes to see a woman beside her bed, her heart jolts with lust as much as fear. She grabs her glasses from the windowsill that serves as her nightstand and puts them on. Now she can see that the woman is a knockout, with the kind of figure most people can only get with light corsetry, and she has one of those dainty, old-fashioned heart-shaped faces, with big eyes that might be dark. It's hard to say, since the only light in the room is from the streetlight outside, coming in sodium arc orange through the slats of the blinds. She's dressed in some glimmering, diaphanous thing that does nothing to hide her hard nipples, and she smiles down at Alice like Alice is everything she wants, and this must be a dream. 

Alice never gets to have the good wet dreams, and so she tosses the covers back. She's full of the confidence of dreams, but even now has a twinge of worry that the woman will laugh at her body and vanish as mysteriously as she came, but instead her smile widens, and her sheer gown unwraps on its own, resolving into a pair of wings.

"Oh, wow," Alice breathes, aware even now that whatever happens, she has to be quiet. She's glad that she always locks her door. 

The woman floats up and flutters those impossible wings until she's hanging in the air over Alice, just barely not touching her, heavy breasts hanging, pebbled brown nipples a breath away from Alice's nearly flat chest. Alice can't help a little whine and squirm of embarrassment and longing, and the woman chuckles. She puts her hands on Alice's sharp hipbones and slowly runs them upward, experimentally stroking, rubbing, and squeezing. When she gets to Alice's hard nipples, she pinches and rolls them so expertly and so long that Alice has to cram one corner of her pillow into her mouth to muffle her own high-pitched, helpless whimpers. Her legs spread for the woman of their own volition, and her cunt is so already so wet that she can hear it. Feeling easy just makes everything hotter, and when the woman slides three dainty fingers into her, Alice almost smothers herself in the pillow. The woman is gentle but also brisk and focused. She presses and twists and only incidentally touches Alice's clit, obviously trying to really open her up.. This just makes Alice wetter, and she writhes under the woman, her cunt clenching again and again as those forceful little fingers stretch her out.

"Ready," Alice whispers at at last, "oh fuck please, whatever you're gonna put in me, just do it, I want it I can take it--" The woman puts one musky fingertip to Alice's lips, and she shuts up except for a hum of pleasure as she sucks on it. 

The woman has been hovering this entire time, so she has a hand free to take Alice's hand and guide it to her own dripping cunt. Alice starts to apologize for just lying here and letting her do all the work, and then can't say anything but, "oh" as she discovers something smooth and round far too close to the opening to be a cervix. The woman guides her push back and around the edges, and makes these soft, trilling moans that are more than enough to motivate Alice to continue. And then there's a strange, quivery sense of motion and then a sudden pop that makes Alice squeak in surprise. Something long and slippery and lumpy comes free of the woman's body, and Alice stares at it in the weirdest mixture of scientific fascination and erotic terror. For one thing, it's huge, for another, those big lumps are actually moving, and finally, there are these weird little tentacle-things all around the tip.

"Oh my god," Alice breathes. Her eyes are huge but she can feel herself getting even wetter, slick dripping down to the sheet under her, and she hasn't even tried to close her legs. The second the thought crosses her mind, she opens them wider. "Do it," she says, "fuck, do it to me..."

The woman smiles, kisses her gently, and then whatever-it-is writhes up and nuzzles her clit for a long moment, the tentacles soft and strange so good that Alice almost complains when the tip stops, but then it's pushing into her and all she can do is bite the pillow to quiet a moan. Fisting is on those lists of things to try someday, and Alice has used some very large improvised toys, but this is incredible. Huge and sleek and warm, squirming as deep into her as it can get, filling her up like nothing ever has. The lumps move further down, and she realizes that there must be at least five of them. They stretch the woman's cunt on their way out and make her shudder, her face flushed and her eyes glassy as she hovers over Alice. Alice feels like she must look the same as the lumps come to her and so gently force her open, make her take them.

"Ohhhh.... oh god, you're so _big_ ," Alice whisper-moans, and the woman smiles and kisses her, deep and rough and sloppy. Her tongue is about twice as long as it ought to be, and tongue-fucking becomes kind of literal. It's weird and kind of gross but so fucking good. Alice moans into her mouth, still trying to keep quiet. And then something starts happening deep inside her that makes her eyes fly open wide and for the first time she actually squirms a little, not so much in resistance as in genuine surprise, pulling back from the woman's mouth.

"Wh-what what are you _ohhh_ ohh what are you doing to me oh fuck what are you doing to me _aaauuuhh!_ " Alice barely voices any of it, her words a high, weak, thready barely-whimper, a piteous little victim sound.

The woman smiles, licking her face and kissing her again as the feeling goes on and on, a strange, throbbing ache all around her cervix. It hurts but it feels so good, like her whole body is just melting into that painful pleasure, that broad, silky, tickling pressure that's almost too much to bear and just seems to go deeper and deeper until Alice is cramming the corner of the pillow into her mouth again as she lets out one silent scream after another, tears trickling down her face from the sheer intensity. As the sensation finally ebbs a little, she tries to figure out if she came or not, and realizes that it really doesn't matter. When she lets go of the pillow, the woman grabs her face and kisses her again, feeding her that long tongue, fucking it into her mouth as the lumps start to move again, pushing past some unimaginable tightness to squeeze out the tip of the woman's--ovipositor, it must be, and Alice moans to think that the lumps are eggs, that the woman is filling her up, stuffing her with these huge, soft eggs, breeding her. At that thought she does come, and clenching around the eggs rubs them up against places nothing has ever touched before and after a while all Alice can do is lie there, slack and open and letting the woman use her. Nothing has ever been so good, and it goes on and on and on, until Alice's eyes close again, and stay that way.

When Alice wakes up again, she's covered and the room is full of morning sunlight. There's no sign of anything, and there shouldn't be. But when she tosses the covers back, the bottom sheet is covered in dried slick, and she feels well-fucked. Walking to the bathroom, she can feel a sweet, full ache very low in her belly, and it doesn't go away after she pisses what feels like a gallon. In the shower she rests her hand there and gasps at the painful pleasure of it. And maybe it's her imagination, but it seems like her belly curves out a little more than it did when she went to bed last night.


End file.
